The present invention relates in general to pickling of materials, and, more particularly, to pickling of strip materials.
Known methods used for pickling strip material use dip steps. Thus, materials are placed on edge in hanger brackets and lowered by crane into an acid solution. The material is then water rinsed. The primary disadvantage of this known method is associated with the time delay in transferring the material from an acid tank to a rinse tank. During this transfer time, the acid continues to react with the material, and cause a pickle "burn" effect on the surface of the material. The "burn" effect causes a blotchy appearance and uneven removal of material.
Known methods of pickling strip material have been carried out using a series of tanks oriented in horizontal positions. Some of the tanks contain acid, and others contain water. The material to be pickled is immersed in the acid tanks and water tanks by means of rollers. This method of pickling has the disadvantage that bubbles form during pickling which cause a rough, non-uniform surface finish.
Thus, in the past few years, strip pickling has developed into a trouble-prone operation. The operation itself requires the close coordination of several operators. The speed of the strip is hand controlled, and the gauging of the material into and out of the pickle tanks is all done with hand-held micrometers. The pickle finish of the final product has, therefore, been highly variable in quality.
Thus, there is need for a system and a method of pickling strip material which does not cause pickle "burn" of the material or produce a rough, uneven surface finish.